Corazón De Metal
by Fer Del Desierto
Summary: Sabaku No Gaara es un frío sicario que no siente arrepentimiento a la hora de cumplir su cometido. Una misteriosa organización lo envía para que mate a la siguiente presa: Uchiha Matsuri y para conseguirlo debe involucrarse con ella hasta lo más profundo de su existencia, aunque implique una severa confusión de sentimientos y protección... 100% GaaMatsu, Capi 3 ¡POR FIN!
1. Prefacio

¡Hola a todos! Mi imaginación vuela y no deja de inspirarme cada vez que puede xD ¡No me deja en paz! Jajaja xD ¿Alguna vez han tenido esa loca y espontánea "sacudida" cuando se les viene a la mente, una idea para escribir? Jajaja... *imagina la respuesta*

En fin, he escrito ésta nueva creación (?) que en lo personal me encantó de sobremanera por la trama que escogí: Misterio, romance y un poco de peligro...

La pareja principal es _GaaMatsu_ y toda la historia está contada, relatada y descrita desde el punto de vista de: _Sabaku No Gaara_.

**AVISO:** Como habrán leído en el summary, todo se centra en un _sicario_, que significa "asesino asalariado" y por lo tanto habrá escenas un tanto "subidas de tono", pero seré lo más implícita posible, así que no creo que la historia esté "fuerte" xD

**Disclaimer:** Toda creación y revolución de personajes (hasta _adonis_ que deseamos y envidiamos xD) Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

¡Ahora si a leer!

* * *

**Título: Corazón de metal**

**Prefacio**

Nunca he sentido arrepentimiento a la hora de ver por última vez, los ojos de mis víctimas. Como se les escapa el brillo de éstos y después cerrarlos sin más luego de que su _último aliento_ desaparece. No lo hago por el placer de aplacar una sed de sangre —de hecho no la poseo—, simplemente hay una maldita cosa que me impulsa a hacerlo: El dinero.

La palabra que me clasifica en esa categoría es: _Sicario_. Si, no cabe duda que eso me describe al pie de la letra. Un vil y desalmado sicario, una persona que no se tienta el corazón a la hora de cumplir órdenes, para mancharse las manos con sangre en lugar del estúpido que me encarga el trabajo sucio. Sin embargo _todo tiene un precio_, al final me pagan luego de un crimen perfecto, que no los culpe a ellos y mucho menos a mí.

Eso sí, lo único que nunca haría, sería, obedecer órdenes independientemente de las que ya me mandaron. Como no, yo no soy la sirvienta de nadie; cumplo lo que hago y la deuda queda saldada. Punto. La cruda realidad es lo que a mi me consta.

Muchas veces me pregunto todos los días, cada que observo mi pálida imagen en el espejo: ¿Cuál es la razón de mi existencia? El destino me llevó a una vida fría y sádica, matar sería la respuesta que escudriña mi cabeza, existir para arrebatar lo desconocido... ¿Qué otro sentido tendría mi pregunta de todos los días? Si no tener el motivo por el cual seguir viviendo, sería lo mismo que estar muerto.

Tal vez haya otros ejemplos más, pero yo desconozco ello. ¿Habrá alguna persona que vaya por el mismo carril que yo? ¿Alguien que se cruce en mi camino y se de cuenta de mi existencia?

Yo le miré durante unos segundos más antes de cazarlo, igual que a todas mis presas. Si, yo era el cazador y él mi presa, igual que un pájaro indefenso frente a la anaconda. Sonreí complacido, con peso sobre mi hombro de la culata y con mi dedo apretando suavemente el gatillo del francotirador, apuntándole a la cabeza en torno a la mira.

Después todo se volvió oscuridad y su voz grave se convirtió en un ahogado gorgoteo luego de que un potente disparo rompiera el silencio...

* * *

_He pasado toda la noche sin dormir, viendo, sin espacio, su figura._

_Y viéndola siempre de maneras diferentes de cómo ella me parece._

_ Hago pensamientos con el recuerdo de lo que es ella cuando me habla. _

_Y cada pensamiento cambia ella de acuerdo con su semejanza._

_Amar es pensar._

_Y yo casi me olvido de sentir sólo pensando en ella._

_ No sé bien lo que quiero, incluso de ella, y no pienso más que en ella. _

_Tengo una gran distracción animada._

_ Cuando deseo encontrarla _

_Casi prefiero no encontrarla,_

_Para no tener que dejarla luego._

_No sé bien lo que quiero, ni quiero saber lo que quiero. Quiero tan sólo_

_Pensar en ella._

_Nada le pido a nadie, ni a ella, sino pensar._

"**He pasado toda la noche sin dormir"**

**Autor: Fernando Pessoa (Versión de Ángel Crespo).**

* * *

¡Aquí termina el prefacio! Lo complementé con una poesía, me parece que le dio un toque más fresco y una breve introducción a lo que sentirá por Matsuri, así como en los libros.

Gaara es desalmado, frío, inexpresivo (como en la primera temporada, todo lo que quieran xD) pero despreocúpense, no siempre será así.

Espero que les haya gustado el inicio ¿Qué se sentirá tener un giro excitante? xD

¡Saludos a todos! Nos leemos luego...

Bye ^^


	2. ¿Quién soy yo?

¡Buenas tardes a todos! Recién actualizando ^^ espero que les guste éste nuevo capi y recuerden que todo está contado por _Sabaku No Gaara_, sin tapujos y nada más xD ¡Sugoi!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto y yo simplemente no lo puedo tener xD

¡A leer, que no! xD

* * *

**Capítulo 1: ¿Quién soy?**

La cabeza me duele como nunca antes, como no, luego de una maldita borrachera de los fines de semana, casi mi cuerpo se acostumbra. Genial. Esos estúpidos rayos del astro rey no me dejaron conciliar de nuevo el sueño, lastiman los ojos y la gana ni te ayuda.

Lentamente me fui levantando, las mañanas monótonas ya ni siquiera me sorprenden. Me duché con la esperanza de volver en sí, toda acción mecánica y meticulosamente. Salí del baño con una toalla bien anudada bajo el abdomen, directamente entré en la cocina en busca de café negro, las sienes aún me daban punzadas breves. Necesitaba uno bien cargado, y sin azúcar porque detesto el dulce.

Dejé la cafetera prendida en espera de calentar el agua. Mientras tanto comencé a vestirme con prendas para soportar el frío, porque en el lugar donde yo vivo tiene la costumbre de presentarse con lluvias y pocos días con sol. Su nombre es Konoha y no es el paisaje donde yo pondría buena cara —nunca lo hago—, así que no es algo jodidamente relevante.

Me preparé mi café, pero antes guardé —o mejor dicho escondí— las balas del francotirador que había utilizado antier con un importante empresario. Ayer cobré por esa vida aproximadamente quinientos mil dólares. ¡Bah! ¿Eso es lo que vale? Menos mal que una parte de mi cerebro comparte consideración, pero es una mierda de limosna.

Tomé varios sorbos de mi taza mientras encendía la televisión de caja antigua. Lo más seguro es que la noticia volaría más rápido de lo que yo atrapo a mis presas. No me equivocaba.

"_Según las investigaciones de la policía, el empresario reconocido como Tadashi Kamûi fue asesinado por un disparo certero en la cabeza con un francotirador. Se desconoce el paradero del responsable que lo hizo, ya que no se ha descubierto evidencia". _

—Me encanta esto— sonreí con arrogancia mientras intentaba prestar atención al noticiero.

"_Hasta ahora han sido tres muertes de empresarios con el mismo disparo en la cabeza. Los familiares exigen justicia y la policía busca al asesino en serie, aún desconocido, es clasificado como fugitivo y muy peligroso". _

— ¡Qué idiotas!— apagué el televisor de inmediato, con toda esa cháchara me dolía más la cabeza. Me senté en el sofá de la sala mientras terminaba mi café con tragos más prolongados. Me vestí al fin con la ropa más informal que encontré, así pasar desapercibido y no parecer directamente un delincuente. Mi estómago pidió alimentos y como el refrigerador estaba vacío mejor decidí salir al restaurante "Ichiraku".

Caminé alrededor de cinco cuadras, cruzado de brazos porque como siempre hace frío, es por eso que uso todos los días mi saco negro favorito de mi juego semanal de ropa sombría. Que mierda, hasta parezco retrato jajaja. Apenas es lunes y en serio no me gusta, es el inicio de la semana. Entré al lugar con la mirada demasiado abajo, como para dejar al descubierto mi defectuosa frialdad y mi desinterés hacia el mundo con las personas.

Pedí un desayuno sencillo con jugo de naranja. La camarera rubia de plástico me dirigió una brillante sonrisa cuando me lo dejó en la barra y le correspondí—pero ésta era falsa y sin sentimiento—, ella no pudo notar nada debido a su superficialidad. No se imaginaba siquiera a quién le dirigía tal sonrisa, a un ser humano—aunque es gracioso no aplicarme el término "ser humano"—, sombrío y sin algún tipo de arrepentimiento por lo que le rodea, salvo un aura invisible para los demás pero notable para mí mismo.

Empecé a comer despacio, sintiendo las miradas de la gente por doquier, unas hostiles pero la gran mayoría con miedo. No es algo que me importe, estoy acostumbrado a mi mente abierta y amarme sólo a mí mismo. Gente que sólo es gente, hipocresía al por mayor. La noticia del asesinato del empresario Kamûi circuló por toda Konoha como era de esperarse y como siempre las caras de la personas no tardaron en desencajarse o enternecerse. Bufé con fastidio mientras terminaba el desayuno. Ayame, la inocente dependienta recogió mis sobras y al igual que las demás—me dedicó una sonrisa brillante—. Sigo preguntándome la razón del porqué provoco eso en las mujeres.

—Últimamente me está dando miedo ir a la escuela Ayame con cada asesinato que ocurre—escuché una voz femenina, asustada. Era una muchacha castaña y de ojos negros. Rodeé los ojos con fastidio, ignorando todo como siempre. Hmp, si supiera la situación.

—Lo sé, a mí también me da miedo ir a trabajar—agregó la dependienta con el mismo tono para luego dirigirse a la cocina con temblores.

— ¡Rayos, pero que tonta!—la joven castaña buscó en su ropa y en toda su mochila en forma de portafolio, como buscando algo importante.

— ¿Qué sucede amiga mía?—Ayame se regresó de inmediato, preocupada por la chica despistada.

—Olvidé mi dinero en casa, no podré pagarte mi desayuno—dijo la colegiala con tristeza, se le veía con mucha hambre con ese gesto tan expresivo. Rodé los ojos con fastidio y saqué del bolsillo un manojo de billetes y discretamente tomé unos cuantos para pagar mi desayuno y por ende el de ella.

—Gomenasai amiga, si te lo dejo pasar mi padre podría…— aclaró Ayame con el gesto de disculpa.

—Descuida Ayame-chan, no te preocupes… Ya sabes que personas despistadas como yo si existen—bromeó la castaña con tanta energía positiva que me produjo un dolor físico.

— ¡No me sorprende que te pongas esas etiquetas!—coincidió Ayame con una sonrisa. Ambas mujeres se rieron y sólo contemplaba la escena como un vil idiota e interesado sin aparentarlo directamente.

—No te preocupes por mí Ayame-chan, no me gusta que hagas eso—la castaña se sonrojó, mi dolor físico aumentó, demasiada calidez.

—Si me preocupo niña, además quiero que te cuides en las calles, uno nunca sabe—le previno la dependienta con seriedad. Esto ya era demasiado-

—Ojalá que atrapen al sujeto lo más pronto posible o dará cada vez más inseguridad en la ciudad—cambió de tema la señorita del cabello castaño mientras la dependienta la secundaba asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Oye, cóbrate mi desayuno y el de la señorita, quédate con el cambio—repuse como si nada mientras recogía mis pertenencias con velocidad. Dejé el dinero en la barra con un suave golpe. La señorita de ojos negros me miró extrañada pero lo ignoré olímpicamente.

Abandoné el lugar tan rápido como pude. Odiaba, maldecía y detestaba todos esos comentarios tan aburridos de todos los días, muy a mi pesar. Regresé a mi departamento con muy pocas casas colindantes y me encerré en la habitación. Miré el tocador de madera: una foto mía cuando era niño—cuando era inocente y puro—, junto con mis dos hermanos mayores, Kankuro y Temari. Sólo la miré por unos instantes para después voltear el cuadro hacía abajo en señal de que no quería saber de nadie.

Mi celular sonó, me dio una flojera enorme contestarlo pero no tenía de otra, podría ser "otro encargo"…

—No me jodas ahora, quien quiera que seas…

—_Señor Sabaku No es un placer escucharlo—_la voz del sujeto era muy tranquila, casi divertida.

— ¿Quién eres?—pregunté con suspicacia.

—_Nada de eso, es una cortesía dar primero tu nombre antes de preguntárselo a alguien más ¿No le parece Sabaku No Gaara? Pero me parece una estupidez ya que nosotros conocemos su identidad_—se rio la voz con un deje de ofensa ante mi tono. No recordaba su voz, así que debí pensar que era algo nuevo.

—Directo al grano, si debo realizar algún puto encargo. Quiero que ésta vez la limosna si me apetezca—agregué, dejando en claro que yo no trabajo sólo por trabajar.

—_No se preocupe, apostaría a que es el más excitante y jugoso encargo de los que usted haya realizado jamás_—aseguró el tipo con picardía. Tal vez si vale la pena—_Pase mañana a las nueve en punto ¿Tiene dónde anotar la siguiente dirección?_—casi me ahogo de la risa en sólo pensar que el tipo es más imbécil de lo que se oye.

—No, tengo buena memoria—presumí con obviedad. El tipo gruñó un poco y yo me limité a prestar atención.

—_Aclararemos el asunto mañana en la calle Hokage número mil seiscientos, edificio siete letra "C" en la colonia Tsukuyomi, código postal cero mil quinientos ¿Le ha quedado claro?—_podría jurar que todo eso es cosa de niños.

—Transparente—solté una risa

—_Contamos con usted_—amenazó el de la otra línea y cortó la llamada. Miré varios segundos mi reloj de mano: la llamada duró exactamente, treinta y ocho segundos lo cual fue un alivio porque la duración que debe de tener es de un minuto si quisieran localizarme. Perfecto. La novedad del mes, ¿me pregunto cómo habrán conseguido mi número? Desde luego que tomo serias precauciones en caso de un atentado o una falsa alarma en mi contra.

Tiré el desgastado celular en la chimenea, lo suficiente para que todo se eliminara. Como mi departamento es viejo y desde luego ni rentado o vendido, nadie ha hecho nada para sacarme, lo cual era estupendo porque así me limitaba a cambiar de casa tras casa.

—Necesito un dispositivo nuevo—bufé con fastidio. Preparé mis maletas para cambiarme a un nuevo lugar. Supe que cerca del bosque había una inservible casa rodante, ahí comenzaría de nuevo, que podría perder.

Estando preparado me aseguré de no dejar nada de mí que me jodiera. Guardé mis armas en una caja para guardar las guitarras, tomé mi maleta con mis pertenencias. —Desde luego con mi limosna—y emprendí camino al bosque para toparme con mi único escondite cercano a la ciudad. No tardé demasiado, al llegar el cacharro estaba deshabitado y más porque tenía lo que yo necesitaba: una cama, un refrigerador y desde luego una televisión aunque fuera antigua.

Tampoco tardé demasiado en instalar y arreglar lo que estaba mal como el motor, un radio con baterías y suministros, la vida fácil era mi única alternativa. Sin embargo ¿Cuánto duraría con ella? La vida es muy sencilla si no creces con la mentalidad de que ésta es complicada, uno mismo se la dificulta.

Entonces mañana tendría un encargo, otra persona más perdería su vida a causas que no me interesan, yo sólo realizaba el trabajo que me correspondía, ésa era mi vida fácil, mi limosna de casi todos los días y mi perdición.

Agotado me acosté en mi nueva cama, rígida por cierto. Me encerré en posición fetal con un arma calibre cuarenta y cuatro en mi mano derecha. Cerré los ojos con dureza y una película de varias imágenes me dio de lleno como una bola de demolición, ese maldito impacto que nunca me deja dormir en las noches y siempre debo vivir con mis ojeras.

* * *

— _¡No tío Yashamaru! ¡No lo haga por favor!—el pequeño pelirrojo suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos y se quedó paralizado._

— _¡Tu maldita existencia hizo desaparecer la de ella… Mi amada hermana… Karura! ¡Te mataré!—el castaño claro de ojos morados le miró con gesto sádico, tan divertido como el suyo cuando creció, él sostenía un arma y estaba seguro de que iba a dispararle sin remordimiento._

— _¡Tío Yashamaru!—sollozó el pequeño con una mano sujetándose el corazón._

—_Shhh—lo calló con un gesto comprensivo—, tengo una mejor idea—susurró el tío con un gesto lleno de locura. —Voy a hacer la mejor acción de mi vida y te vas a quedar sólo Gaara-kun… te vas a quedar solo y sin nadie que te proteja, morirás sin que tu te des cuenta— dijo mientras ponía esa arma, la calibre cuarenta y cuatro que ahora tenía en sus manos._

—_No… No…—gimió el pequeño pelirrojo sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía._

_Yashamaru se puso la pistola en la cabeza, con un gesto burlón y con una mirada vacía y sedienta de sangre, jaló el gatillo. Una bala atravesó su cráneo, un chorro de sangre botó por todos lados. El pequeño Gaara se quedó en estado de shock mientras la única persona que aparentemente lo cuidaba y se hacía cargo de él cuando su padre había desaparecido junto con sus dos hermanos, intentó matarlo._

_La sangré que se esparció por todo el cuerpo inerte de su tío hizo que Gaara abriera los ojos de una manera literal y en efecto, estaba solo y desolado, tanto que el olor de ese líquido rojo lo aturdía. El pequeño Gaara tomó el arma de su tío y se desmayó sosteniéndola fuertemente._

* * *

En ése momento abrí los ojos pero no de una manera literal, sino de una buena vez. Tomé el arma igual que el _Deja Vú _de mi jodida infancia y me la puse en la boca, perdiendo la cordura y sin que me importara en lo más mínimo. Al primer intento supe que iba a hacerlo sin dudarlo, acabar con ésta mierda de vida que yo no elegí y que iba a desperdiciar por un trauma cobarde que nunca supe como enfrentar mientras maduré hasta cumplir los veintitrés.

Sostuve fuertemente la pistola con un gesto que evidenciaba mi arrepentimiento de abandonar éste puto mundo. El primer toque al gatillo sonó a punto de disparar, ahogué un suspiro y me quité la pistola de la boca, llegando a la siguiente conclusión:

—"Yo no era un maricón como mi tío"—Sonreí con suficiencia y arrojé el arma a cualquier punto de la habitación.

Di una gran bocanada de aire y esperé a que oscureciera, para darme un baño con el agua de la lluvia, a creer de nuevo en mi mismo y saber que mi existencia debía ser comprobada, sentir de nuevo que si estoy vivo.

Me desvestí quedando completamente desnudo y a la intemperie, sin darle importancia a que alguien me notara, porque estaba solo. Saqué una cubeta con agua caliente y un paño con jabón. La lluvia se hizo presente y quedé totalmente empapado con ella…

Tomé el paño con suavidad y lo pasé por mi cuerpo, era totalmente relajante, el agua caliente se combinaba con la frialdad de la lluvia, me sentí bien, pero una cosa estaba segura: yo no estaba limpio en un sentido literal. Miré hacia el cielo, que como un rayo, se hizo de noche. Tomé el jabón y lo repasé por toda mi anatomía, por mis músculos tensos, por mi abdomen… mi sexo escondido, mis brazos y mi cuello. Ese fue el mejor baño que he tomado.

Me sequé todo con la toalla y aún estando desnudo, me acosté de nuevo en la cama. Tomé una botella de tequila y como un fiel bebedor a su causa, a sorbos grandes que quemaron mi garganta, ya se me había subido a la cabeza y no hice nada para impedirlo. Mañana sería el gran día, la persona a quien tomaría su vida en mi puño. Los tragos de licor se hicieron más prolongados para forzar el sueño que se vencía poco a poco…

Mañana no sería más que el comienzo…

* * *

¡Tadá! *sonido feo de la batería cuando cuentan un chiste* ¡He aquí el primer capítulo! Y juraría que si fuiste valiente para aventarte toda la lectura, ver a un Gaara desnudo que se baña con la lluvia *sangrado nasal* fue una gran idea juju. Me desmayo el sólo pensarlo y me hace muy feliz haber terminado con esto jejeje

¡Gaara es un asesino! o.O Pero ya sabemos más o menos quién es el detonante, aún no hay GaaMatsu, pero al menos hizo algo por ella, como pagarle su desyuno jajaja

**No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo: ¿Quién es ella?**

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Nos vemos a la próxima! Chao, chao… xD


	3. ¿Quién es ella?

¡Hola de nuevo! Pasando a actualizar, mientras estoy escapándome de la práctica de la clase de computación jaja, ya que no tengo otro lugar dónde continuar xD

En fin, he aquí el siguiente capítulo porque Gaara es todo un loquillo desalmado… ¡Pero hay un kami que todo lo ve! xD *aprieta los puños*

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes ¡blah blah blah! son propiedad de Kishimoto ¡blah blah blah! y el sueño de todo escritor o escritora es hacer una campaña "anti relleno" jaja ok no…

Disfruten de la lectura mientras me ocupo en evitar que la maestra de computación no se dé cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo xD y recuerden que todo éste fic será contado desde el punto de vista de Gaara-sama…

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¿Quién es ella?**

En la mañana del día siguiente me sentí casi partido a la mitad —aunque ésta no es la primera vez—, abrí los ojos casi de golpe y supe que me esperaba lo siguiente: otra vez un maldito encargo. Me levanté casi tambaleándome debido a la resaca poco novedosa de tres veces por semana, aunque supiera muy en el fondo de mí que no debería seguir convaleciente. Seguía desnudo igual que ayer pero no me importó demasiado, así que salí a la intemperie notando a la vez que la temperatura era baja como siempre.

Regresé al cacharro y me cambié de ropa, ni muy ostentosa y tampoco superficial. Atravesé parte del bosque puesto que debía moverme de inmediato. Revisé la hora, yo siempre era puntual "igual que la muerte", ese era mi chiste privado. Dieron las nueve y media, el lugar también estaba abandonado como yo, tal vez un poco más.

Entré sigilosamente, procurando no hacer movimientos en falso. Todo estaba vacío por lo que deduje si de alguna manera estos tipos eran de armas tomar y más meticulosos de lo que pensaba. Rodeé los ojos con fastidio y subí las escaleras que daban a un pasillo muerto y del lado derecho había una puerta maltratada y sucia, por el rabillo del ojo pude vislumbrar que todo estaba oscuro en aquel cuarto. Escuché el preciso momento en que un tipo invisible intentó disparar ya que tronó el gatillo sin activar el disparo.

— ¡Alto!—siseó una voz tranquila y divertida como la del teléfono hasta el fondo. Activaron luces débiles y yo sacando un par de pistolas hacia los costados, puesto que un par de idiotas me apuntaron con una sola arma, en pocas palabras _una confrontación_.

—Perros—mascullé con la voz venenosa y el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Qué agradable sorpresa!—exclamó la voz con un atisbo de actitud encantadora y muy sociable. No bajé la guardia en lo absoluto, me tomó por lo menos cinco segundos recobrar la compostura.

—Déjenlo en paz es _Sabaku No Gaara_— no pasé por alto que mi nombre sonó como si fuera basura. Los tipos dejaron de apuntarme para que yo me calmara.

— ¿Y quién es?—exclamé con ansiedad y el tipo de cabellera negra y mirada de hipócrita soltó una risita. —Como usted comprenderá tengo mucha prisa y no quiero perder mi tiempo con estupideces—solté todo de inmediato con prepotencia, el monstruo en mi interior se regocijó de alegría.

—Bien, bien…—apremió el desconocido con una sonrisa muy interesante. Sacó de un cajón una especie de documentación en un folder tamaño oficio y prácticamente me lo arrojó en la mugre mesa.

Lo sostuve entre mis manos sin mucho interés y comencé a observarlo con detenimiento. "_Matsuri Uchiha"_ susurré, era una mujer… ¡¿Una mujer?! Mi expresión se desencajó por completo y mis ojos se abrieron como platos… ¿Qué ocurre con ella? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Es ella la que le toca morir? Tiene dieciocho años, es una estudiante de la preparatoria más prestigiada de Konoha y su apellido es _Uchiha_, uno muy importante debo reconocer puesto que vive rodeada de suburbios y una vida de princesa si no me equivoco. Ella proviene de una familia adinerada debido a que todos trabajan en la empresa: _Uchiha Corporation_, especializada en tecnología moderna. Los maleantes se rieron de mi expresión y el mayor pelinegro me lanzó una fotografía.

Cuando la observé con mucha atención, me dio un mareo.

—Ella…—murmuré sin tragarlo. A ella le tocaba…

—Es mi querida Matsuri-chan y por ende sabes a que me refiero, ella es tu objetivo y debes complacerme—me miró ésta vez serio—Tienes el tiempo limitado, eso lo dejamos a tu elección pero que sea lo más pronto posible. Ella no se muere y te convertirás en un saco de mierda…—amenazó como si estuviera escupiéndolo.

Miré la foto de la chica por varios segundos más: cabello castaño y corto, ojos negros, mejillas coloradas y una inocencia que no conocía.

— ¿Es hermosa no crees? Pero qué lástima que un rostro tan bello desaparezca—vaciló con indiferencia.

—Hmp—mis monosílabos sonaron como una especie de chasquido y guardé la foto en mi saco negro junto con la documentación.

—Estoy aburrido muchachos, me largo de aquí quiero ir a casa—bufó pero antes dejó un maletín bastante pesado de color plata, con alrededor de doscientos millones de dólares en todo eso, dinero sucio.

— ¿A qué se debe un asesinato tan sencillo?—me metí en lo que no debía. Nunca antes en mi vida he asesinado a una chica, jamás y eso de cierta manera me incomodaba, siempre me he metido con los seres más poderosos, empresarios, de valor más grande y ella resulta ser el pez gordo.

—Eso a ti no te importa, hijo de puta—amenazó el tipo con más severidad de la que pretendía y no se equivocaba, eso no debería interesarme en lo absoluto.

—Nos vemos Sabaku No Gaara—sonrió por última vez y se marchó junto con los grandulones. Esperé a que se marcharan en un auto ostentoso de color negro mientras que por mi parte salí del lugar cono si fuera una bala directa…

¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué debería hacer? Ella vale más de lo que he ganado y sólo por eso sé que… ¡Argh! ¡Bastardos! Me daba asco a mí mismo por ésta vida que yo no había decidido tomar y que ahora ejercía con sumo cuidado.

— _¿En qué mariconada me he metido?—_pensé como un ultimátum. Ni porque renegarlo, tenía que hacerlo o me metería en un problema muy grande.

* * *

Mi estómago pidió alimentos y en pocas palabras, estaba jodido. Tuve que tomar otro rumbo desde luego hacia Ichiraku porque el hambre es cabrona y me ponía de peor humor.

Sin embargo, por otro lado me puse a pensar: ¡¿Qué carajos haría con el "encargo"?!, ahora si me cargaría si yo hacía algo mal, evidentemente nada de algo tan sucio como lo que suelo hacer ¡Con qué tranquilidad hablo sobre su propia muerte! Tenía que localizarla antes de que la curiosidad maligna me siga comiendo las entrañas.

Cuando aparecí en Ichiraku, me privé totalmente de multitud mientras pedía lo de siempre…

— ¡Ohayo Gaara-kun!—Ayame me sirvió de inmediato lo que le pedí pero no correspondí mucho su saludo, salvo un cortante asentimiento—Ayer pagaste el desayuno de mi amiga, eres muy amable. Si no lo hubieras hecho, seguro la pobre se muere de hambre—agregó la dependienta.

—No ha sido nada—contesté sin muchos ánimos debido a mi estupidez por no comprar comida en la semana y debía hacerlo o yo me muero primero que las presas. Ayame no dijo nada más, se retiró a hacer lo suyo.

Por la puerta entraba y salía gente que me tenía sin cuidado, ahora simplemente me concentré en el desayuno. En ese momento la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente con unos cuantos jadeos de tanto correr, no la veía, sólo escuchaba su frenético andar, hasta que sentí a esa persona sentarse a mi lado con más cuidado, las risitas de los demás se hicieron presentes y eso me molestaba.

—Ayame-chan, por favor necesito recargarme de comida o no rendiré—chilló la voz de una señorita pero yo seguía en lo mío—Uno sencillo por favor.

La dependienta asintió con la cabeza y se retiró a servirle a la chica que en ese entonces yo no había volteado a ver. Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza como para fijarme en alguien, o eso pensé en el momento en que escuché su nombre.

— ¿Quieres jugo de naranja Matsuri-chan?—preguntó Ayame muy apurada.

—Si, por favor—acotó la otra chica que yo había ignorado totalmente el día de ayer y no sólo eso… Ella es ¿Matsuri? ¡¿Matsuri Uchiha?! ¡No puede ser! Inmediatamente le dirigí una mirada con sorpresa sin que ella lo notara, ella estaba a mi lado, pero ella de verdad es…

— ¿_Matsuri Uchiha?_—susurré su nombre sin pensarlo…

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Disculpa?—acto reflejo se volteó hacia mi con curiosidad, ya que la había nombrado ¡Maldita estupidez, me escuchó!

_Y nuestras miradas se encontraron…_

No me equivocaba, ella es Matsuri Uchiha, es tal y como me la mostraron en la fotografía pero ésta vez, su presencia me golpeó como un golpe certero en el rostro hasta sacarme sangre. Castaña, su cara aniñada y su sonrojo en las mejillas, le daba un toque infantil. Lo que más me provocó dolor físico fueron sus ojos y su mirada, inconscientemente subyugante. Me quedé… como decirlo, atorado en su cara. Matsuri Uchiha desvió la mirada, ¿qué pensaría ella?

—Usted… ¿Me llamó?—preguntó con inocencia. Supe que había metido la pata y que si yo decía que si, me sentiría de lo más patético.

—No para nada—actué de lo más cortante con ella.

—Disculpe, seguro es mi imaginación—no me gustó para nada su tono, como si estuviese dirigiéndose a un anciano. No le dije nada.

Si la ignoraba seguro no me preguntaría algo de nuevo, pero me equivoqué.

— ¿Es usted Gaara? ¿El que me pagó el desayuno ayer? —descubrí de inmediato sus intenciones culpables porque querer pagarme lo que me debía, pero no me importaba en lo absoluto. _No quería que lo hiciera_… Además Ayame de seguro le dijo mi nombre.

—Si pero no pretendas pagarme, no es algo tan importante. Sólo fue algo insignificante—sabía que me estaba portando grosero e insensible con ella pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

—Ah, bueno gracias—mi tono, de inmediato le afectó y no me gustó para nada como se lo tomó. Pero ni al caso, ella no debía hablarme, de eso me encargaría yo. Sin embargo recordé que debía tratarla como fuera y luego… Bueno, eso ya está premeditado.

Tenía que ser "amistoso y sociable" con ella… A lo cual yo no estaba acostumbrado. Además ella no se daría cuenta de que la razón de su muerte está en frente de ella, otro chiste privado y de mal gusto.

Ayame dejó los dos desayunos al mismo tiempo y ambos empezamos a comer en silencio, lo cual era estupendo porque me sentí incómodo por alguna extraña razón y aunque sabía que por un lado no me interesaba me contradecía también, odié la sensación.

—Oye… ¿Eso es una guitarra?—curioseó Matsuri Uchiha con un brillo cristalino alegre en sus ojos. Entonces caí en cuenta de que cargaba siempre conmigo mis armas discretamente. No sabía si mentirle o ignorarla de nuevo. — ¿La sabes tocar?—agregó la castaña.

—Si pero aquí no… Me da algo de vergüenza—mentí, siempre había sido bueno mintiendo.

—Oh bueno, la verdad me hubiera gustado verte tocarla—soltó de repente la chica con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Le dirigí una mirada incrédula ¿Ella dijo que quería verme? Capté de inmediato el doble sentido que cualquiera iría a interpretar.

—Q-Quiero decir… Que me llama la atención, ver a un músico ambulante jeje—tartamudeó ella corrigiendo su doble sentido, me reí internamente. En verdad el que desea matarla tiene razón: _un rostro bello que debe desaparecer_.

— ¿Tú eres Matsuri Uchiha?—inicié la conversación, para que se sintiera segura. Aunque ya sabía de ella un poco más de lo esperado. Me miró con cierta suspicacia, debía tener cuidado con su fragilidad.

—Sí, soy yo ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—quiso saber.

—Creo que tu nombre lo sabe todo el mundo—me limité a no sonar muy obvio con ella, pero fallé en el intento. Su mirada se volvió más seria, ¿me pregunto qué es lo que pensará?

—Muchos se enteran de diferente forma—replicó con cierto interés, en serio debía tener cuidado con su curiosidad.

—Yo creo que tu nombre es interesante—volví a mentirle, lo único que si era cierto es que inconscientemente ella si es "interesante" en el sentido de querer saber más de lo que debería.

— ¿Tú eres Gaara? Ayer Ayame y yo te vimos salir de aquí con mucha prisa, por eso supe tu nombre—me contó, pero yo sólo traté de tragarme mi rabia porque yo recordaba bien los comentarios de su parte.

—Sabaku No Gaara—musité con las palabras apretadas por culpa de mi enfado, estoy segura de que lo notó pero no dijo nada.

—Es un gusto—contestó algo desconcertada. En ese momento miró su reloj de muñeca y abrió los ojos con apremiante susto, se le hacía tarde para ir a la escuela.

—Deberías apresurarte chica, se te hace tarde—me reí con ironía mientras la castaña devoraba rápidamente su desayuno y tomaba sus cosas con torpeza. Me dio gracia eso. Ella es tan predecible a mis ojos, sobre todo cuando su curiosidad quiere atravesar mis intenciones.

—Oye… ¿Te veré de nuevo?—preguntó con una vuelta hacía mi con un toque algo gracioso, esperando mi respuesta.

"_Yo preferiría que no"_ pensé de inmediato, sin embargo no debía reaccionar así.

—Seguro que si—murmuré, algo extrañado del tono que usé para decirle, de una manera sutil. —Pero dudo mucho que yo te agrade—admití con indiferencia y sin voltear a verla. Y ella se quedó en silencio, le estaba previniendo y me resultó más extraño de lo pensado. —Suerte— y sin más engullí mi desayuno para pasarme a retirar a mi "dulce hogar". ¿Suerte? La necesitará…

Pasé de largo dejando el dinero de la comida y atravesé el lugar sin mirar a Matsuri Uchiha, que se quedó muy confundida, en verdad no se lo imaginaba en lo absoluto y vaya que no la culpo.

Me metí en el auto que previamente había dejado fuera de lugar pero lo que más me dejaba como idiota era el hecho de dejar a la castaña con muchas dudas en la cabeza y tenía por seguro que me lo preguntaría, su curiosidad en verdad es más volátil de lo que creía.

Finalmente con velocidad abandoné Ichiraku y traté de ocultarme en otro lugar para ver salir a Matsuri y seguirla hasta la escuela. Tenía que ser su maldita sombra hasta ser un vil entrometido, si quería conseguir todo y a mí me gustaban los retos.

No corrijo… Amaba los retos…

* * *

¡Cielos! ¡No pensé que actualizaría tan rápido! Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos para el siguiente capítulo, que en serio estoy muy inspirada para hacerlo… Siiiiiii…xD

Siento que Gaara fuese un grosero pero así se tiene que plantear, trataré de no hacerlo muy vulgar jejeje la historia no necesita un abuso de groserías ¿Están de acuerdo? ^.^

¿Me dejarías un review? Te lo agradecería mucho para salir adelante con éste fic en verdad…

Saludos a todos… Nos vemos en el próximo…

Chao, chao!


	4. Dolorosamente Interesante

¡Tadá! *sonido chistoso de batería cuando cuentan un chascarrillo* como la inspiración para éste fic no me deja tranquila pues estoy lista para actualizar cuanto antes *_*

Lástima lo de la semana de evaluación, eso sí que me tiene muy cabizbaja pero bueno no estoy aquí para eso, sino algo más importante xD

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y Naruto Shippuden tanto manga como el anime, ova y película son propiedad de Kishimoto, quien ya me calmó a Sasuke ¡Por fin! _"Aleluya"_ Pero aún no hay nada relacionado con los kages u.u

**ACLARACIÓN ANTES DE LEER:** Éste fic no es Anti-GaaMatsu, no confundan la trama con la pareja, al contrario éste fic es 100% Gaara y Matsuri pero por estar escrito en combinación de primera y tercera persona, no involucra más parejas, sencillamente es: **PELIRROJO Y CASTAÑA**, punto xD

**PD: ¿Sabías que el cantautor español Pablo Alborán y sus canciones románticas me inspiraron en esto? (En especial la canción Loco De Atar)**

_¡A leer mientras Gaara-sama me observa detenidamente como escribo! xD_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Dolorosamente Interesante**

La seguí hasta toparme a una cuadra de su escuela, traté de pasar desapercibido porque hubo instantes en que la perdía de vista, incluso me sentí obvio con un carro semi atractivo pegándose a ella. Su manera de caminar es muy pausada, casi sentí que me sentía cerca. Tenía la mirada desconfiada como si estuviese siempre en guardia.

Debía pensar la manera de como entrar ahí, la única manera era acomodarme como oyente porque según yo, si permiten eso ahí pero con una inscripción previa y muy bien pagada. No tenía la paciencia para esperarla así que se me ocurrió algo loco, muy loco. Tenía que saltar la barda y escapar de las cámaras de seguridad, no tenía opción. Incluso supe que me sentiría el más estúpido, pero en serio que no tenía de otra si quería salvar mi pellejo.

Pero no fue así, cuando ella llegó a la escuela debido a la tardanza ya no la dejaron pasar, cosa que me facilitó las cosas. Ella se volteó muy molesta, por no decir otra cosa y una chispeante sonrisa marcó mi boca.

—Ay pequeña mocosa, realmente eres despistada—murmuré sin borrar mi sonrisa. Matsuri Uchiha caminó sin rumbo alguno, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos y yo con mi carro andante sin que ella se diese cuenta de mi estupidez.

Cuando me cansé de usar el carro me detuve en un lugar previo a la avenida y decidí seguirla a pie, lo más alejado posible de ella, grabándome todos sus movimientos agraciados, sin embargo hubo algo con lo que no conté… Un par de perros viejos y con una cara de pervertidos babeantes comenzaron a seguirla. En efecto no iba a ver nada bueno en esto con la mocosa.

Me acerqué un poco para evitar algún mal entendido... Matsuri ni en cuenta de eso pero no parecía preocupada, al contrario tenía la guardia pendiente.

—Oye bonita, ¿llegaste tarde a la escuela?—se dirigió uno de ellos porque eran tres.

Sin embargo ella seguía en su mundo, ignorando lo demás…

—Amiga ¿La acompaño?—secundó el tercer tipo que era un poco más gordo que el primero y yo me encontraba cerca.

Matsuri ni siquiera hablaba o se movía más rápido, incluso soltó una risita de burla.

— ¡Mocosa idiota te vas con nosotros!—vociferó el segundo tipo mientras se acercó violetamente a ella y la iba a jalar del brazo para llevársela a cualquier lugar, menos dónde estábamos.

En ese momento todo pasó como _ipso facto_. Cuando Matsuri estuvo a punto de voltearse, me atravesé como una bala y yo tomé de su brazo con suavidad a la castaña primero. La chica abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendida, impidiendo todo intento de que él se le acercara.

— ¿Pero qué…?—se giró la castaña y yo evité que lo hiciera.

—Matsuri, ¿porque mejor no vamos mejor al parque? Venden buenos helados—le dije en un tono que ni yo mismo expliqué, era falso sí, pero lo combiné con una frialdad y enojo. Los tres tipos me miraron con cierto temor, les dirigí una mirada feroz y abrazando a Matsuri la acerqué a mí. Me sentí… estúpidamente raro si así se le podía decir.

— ¿Qué?—la castaña se inmutó un poco. Y en ese preciso instante los perros se marcharon.

—Tú sí que no buscas los golpes—musité sin que me oyera.

—Oye, estaba preparada—soltó ¿Preparada? ¿Cómo que preparada? ¿Acaso está loca?— ¿Y cómo llegaste tan rápido? ¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba?—agregó su volátil curiosidad.

—Te iban siguiendo—repliqué con indiferencia. Ella se soltó de mi firme agarre con incomodidad.

—No te hubieras molestado—parecía molesta.

—De nada—agregué encogiéndome de hombros, si ella me trataba con su impotente arrogancia también lo haría.

—Sólo hay algo que no me agrada de los desconocidos—amenazó divertidamente, llamando mi atención. —No me gusta que me sigan—aclaró definitivamente mientras se daba la vuelta.

No la iba a dejar ir, ésta muchacha complica más mi trabajo de lo que pensaba y sigo peguntándome por qué no hice las cosas de una manera fácil, simplemente se me ocurrió tratarla y así cumpliría lo acordado.

—Espera—la detuve igual que hace rato sosteniendo su brazo, ésta vez me dirigió una mirada fulgurante. Me sentí aún más estúpido de lo que debería. Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Creo que la palabra estúpido cabía a la perfección en el diccionario de mis actividades cotidianas.

— ¡Y tampoco me gusta que me toquen!—volvió a aclarar con más dureza. Estuvo a punto de doblarme el brazo, si en ese momento yo no le diera la vuelta, genial. La tipa sabe artes marciales, interesante y a la vez un hueso duro de roer.

—Estuvo cerca—me reí mientras ella intentó liberarse de mi agarré y arañarme con la otra mano.

En ese momento intentó darme una patada en él mentón pero yo la tomé de su rodilla y le di una vuelta de trescientos sesenta grados con todo el y brazo. Ahora Matsuri Uchiha se río de mí, como muy interesada por mis buenos reflejos. Se echó a correr hasta un parque de juegos y yo la seguí sin poder tragarme todo el momento.

—Eres un tipa ruda—hicimos una confrontación mientras nos mirábamos con competencia y al mismo tiempo caminábamos en círculo como rivales.

—Y tú eres un tipo muy raro—me retó mientras exageraba tronándose sus dedos pequeños.

—No porque seas una chica tendré consideración, en verdad eres un rostro muy bello como para dejarlo desfigurado—le bromeé pero no comprendió mis palabras, en realidad tenían un doble sentido muy ácido relacionado con su muerte.

Ambos nos quitamos las chaquetas y yo me troné los huesos del cuello y los brazos, jamás había sentido una adrenalina así. Se puso en posición de pelea, estirando los dedos sobre su cuerpo y flexionando sus extremidades en guardia. Hice lo mismo.

Soltó una patada y luego me tiró un gancho directo, en verdad era muy rápida. Tomó mi brazo pero le espeté una patada baja que saltó con facilidad, soltó otra patada con la pierna izquierda e hice que de nuevo diera otra vuelta completa, cayendo sobre mis brazos, mientras su menuda pierna se estiró con mi hombro hacia afuera.

Nos detuvimos en esa posición por varios minutos.

— ¿Ya quieres detenerte?—le pregunté como si nada. Las personas alrededor se nos quedaban viendo pero nadie hizo nada para detenernos.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó confusa a pesar de la situación.

—Podría lastimarte—le aseguré fingiendo preocupación porque en realidad éste grado de diversión era inusual, cosa de la cual no debía dejarme llevar.

— ¡Dijiste que no ibas a tenerme compasión!—murmuró de manera irónica mientras se liberaba de la posición. Maldita estupidez y maldita ésta mocosa, me causaba una risa interna.

Empezamos unas brazadas duras y frecuentes que chocaban entre sí. Matsuri Uchiha tenía la mirada concentrada y fija entre lo que hacíamos. Soltó una patada baja lo que me hizo dar una vuelta hacia atrás con ayuda de un sube y baja.

Sin duda la señorita era de armas tomar, no es nada sencilla, tal parece que los imbéciles que quieren buscarla se emocionarían muchísimo si conocieran su lado duro ¿Estaría emocionado yo? No es eso, sino que tiene el potencial suficiente para convertirse en alguien como yo, si ella supiera la verdad de mi hipocresía.

Finalmente la detuve de un brazo, dejando libre el otro al enredarse, ambos los puse hacia atrás en una prisión poco segura alrededor de ella. Por ende la castaña se quedó muy pegada hacia mí. Sin querer el aroma de su cabello me dejó aturdido por varios instantes. Maldije mis putas ganas de encerrarla, quiero decir sentirla en mí por mis instintos de hombre.

— ¡Deja de burlarte de mí!—no pude decirle otra cosa hasta que la muy desgraciada me lanzó un pisotón en el pie, tan fuerte como sencillo debido a mi leve distracción, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y me dio con el codo en medio del pecho lo cual hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y me hiciera sentar en una de las bancas del parque.

Mierda, sin duda la señorita tiene el potencial para ser un hueso duro de roer, es admirable. Después de eso, colocó con cuidado su pie debajo de mi mentón en señal de que todo había terminado y que ella había vencido, por ésta vez.

— ¿Se rinde?—para que negarlo, se veía triunfante.

— ¿Le pareció divertido?—le contesté con otra pregunta, ella ensanchó la sonrisa y bajó el pie para cruzarse de brazos.

—Me acabo de pelear con un extraño pero fue un buen entrenamiento, me agrada—no borraba su sonrisa de la cara pero no tuve otra opción más que corresponderla.

—Ya nos conocimos en Ichiraku, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse—mentí un tono amigable—Soy Gaara, le pagué su desayuno la vez pasada—me presenté con más educación y con un tono algo seco como para que sonara educado.

—Oh, sí lo recuerdo—parecía reírse de ella misma y su calidad de distracción—Sabaku No Gaara, soy Matsuri Uchiha y me parece que le he dado una buena paliza—se burló un poco, sin duda ella también tenía dos caras, una buena y una ruda porque la vi reírse de una manera encantadora.

— ¿Está seguro que no quiere que le pague? Odio tener deudas con la gente—se ofreció totalmente.

—No es necesario—le dije tajantemente—, va por mi cuenta—agregué sin importancia.

Mi tono la hizo echarse para atrás y no siguió insistiendo con el tema. Nos quedamos callados por un buen rato en lo que ella recogía su ropa y yo hacía lo mismo.

—Entonces dejemos esto que acaba de pasar y podemos llevarnos bien—sabía que lograría ganar algún día el trofeo por mentir, sólo era mi trabajo, sólo eso. No pareció notarlo.

—Me late la idea—pareció encantada con un intento claro de invitación. —Pero ahorita no puedo—pareció amargada y temí que se pusiera desconfiada. Me convenía que se alejara de mí por su seguridad pero al mismo tiempo sentí unas tontas ganas de desatar al monstruo de mi interior, el cual se regocijaba.

— ¿Podrás en alguna otra ocasión?—odié verme tan interesado—, eres toda una mujer fuerte y se ve interesante—algunas de mis palabras estaban en lo cierto. Esa tonta parte de mi cerebro lo tenía en mente.

—Me agrada la idea pero no puedo—su tono hizo que no insistiera pero me dejó con esas horribles ganas—. Soy una joven ocupada— ¿Y si está mintiendo? No, ella no parece ser mentirosa, más bien ella odiaría que alguien le mintiera.

—Supongo que en otra ocasión ¿Tal vez sea buena idea en que me dejaras tu número, no crees?—hice el maldito intento de sonar persuasivo. Matsuri me miró desconfiada al ver mi inútil intento por ser coqueto, no sonaba nada encantador siquiera, ni idea de donde salía la magia con las mujeres.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, ella falló en su intento de que yo sonara convincente… Sacó un cuadro de hoja de su mochila y anotó un número con rapidez, me sonrió cuando rozó sus manos con las mías, se mordió un poco el labio inferior y se sonrojó, desconocí la razón.

— ¡Ya me tengo que ir o creerán que estoy portándome mal!—ironizó con mucho entusiasmo. Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de aquel parque. La seguí con la mirada y guardé su número en mi bolsillo.

Suspiré con cierta ansiedad, fruncí la boca y por el lado contrario del parque en otra salida, despejar mis ideas ahora confusas y poco convencionales. Su aroma quedó atrapado en mi nariz: rosas, una flor prohibida. Me apreté las sienes y regresé a mi auto semi nuevo, apreté el manubrio y al encenderlo supe que tenía que hacer todo lo posible para que ella se acercara a mi como una presa natural del depredador.

Una frase pasó por mi mente: "Todo es muy difícil antes de ser sencillo" de Thomas Fuller… Quise darle muchas interpretaciones a esas palabras pero me sentí derrotado y detestaba sacar a relucir mi porte vulnerable. Sin duda amaba los retos pero también odiaba a todo, odiaba mi vida que no elegí, odiaba a Matsuri Uchiha porque ella no era culpable de nada y por eso me echaba para atrás… Dolorosamente interesante, me resulta confuso...

* * *

"_Siempre quejándote de todo y a la vez fingiendo no darle importancia a nada. Vives de esperanzas pero ni sabes qué esperas"_

**Julio Cortázar**

* * *

**¡Chan, chan, chan! ¡Al fin terminado otro capítulo más de éste long fic, me siento tan inspirada pero apenas tuve tiempo así que pido una disculpa! Me sentí contenta con éste ya que Matsuri es una chica de armas tomar saben… Sé que parece Ooc pero yo preferiría darle un toque de "personalidad".**

**¿Cómo es que Gaara tendrá ésta situación manejada siendo un asesino? Es duro sí, porque planear una situación así es complicado dado de estoy poniendo a Gaara con algo de sentimientos y al mismo tiempo tan frío como una muerte así que, eso cambiará.**

**Decidí poner varias frases aquí porque complementa el escrito, pero bueno ya no les entretengo más. Mil gracias por sus reviews tanto de como para los que no tengan cuenta, se les agradece n.n **

**¿Gustas ponerme un review? Jejejeje el chiste es mejorar y se acepta de todo xD**

**¡Chao, chao! **


End file.
